


O, Ye of little Faith, Rubedo

by AngelOfMystery



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Albedo POV, Angst, Brother Complex, Kinda Yandere if you ask me, M/M, Twin Brothers, Twin Complex, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMystery/pseuds/AngelOfMystery
Summary: Albedo describes his experiences with his dearest twin brother in detail.





	O, Ye of little Faith, Rubedo

**Author's Note:**

> Xenosaga is Such an amazing game! I Especially loved the twin’s relationship. This is a little fanfic about that.

It was happening again. The being that would be later called ”Albedo” was giddy with excitement. Every two hours his Other half would send over a warm, energetic rush of blood through their connected circulation. He was always so happy When that happened, so ecstatic. He loved the being that he was attached to so closely, loved him with every fibre and cell of his being, and he was sure that the other loved him too, for the warm gushes of energy weren’t a thing the being would send over When angered. The smaller being knew, no matter What, that he wanted to be together with the other.

 

then there was a terrible contraction and they were pushed out. It was cold, terribly cold, and ”Albedo” shivered, curling close to his other half, ”Rubedo”. What they didn’t know, that this would be the Last interaction they had as one body.

 

The pain, the never-ending pian, it rushed through his being like the other’s blood used to. Masked people, who were not attached to each other, were holding shiny, Metallica things, that  **hurt**. ”Albedo” cried and screamed, because they were cutting him apart from his other half, he knew that instinctually, and he was  _terrified_. What was he to do without the other?! How could he live?! He was so much smaller, so much weaker than the other, ”Rubedo” he couldn’t survive without him! _Please_ , he begged silently,  _Don’t take him away_

After the operation, Albedo woke up,  _alone_ , in a hospital bed. He curled in on himself, feeling so lost, so terrified, so confused. For the First time, the Other wasn’t there, he couldn’t feel his warmth anymore, the closeness of their connected bodies was gone too. He was cold, alone, and- 

_Other, where are you?_

 

Albedo shot up, the Other, he was there! Then Albedo shivered and started crying, because he could feel the other’s pain, could feel his loneliness and suffering. He wanted to make it better, so that the other wouldn’t feel sad anymore. Albedo started to seriously study this new, unfamiliar, lonely form he was stranded into, two arms, two legs, and upper body and a head. He lifted the clothing on him, and saw a terrible, red wound on his chest, where he remembered, he was attached to the other, ”Rubedo”. Albedo burst into tears at the memory. But, before long-

 

_Other, i’m so lonely_

 

Albedo remembered his other, and chided himself for his selfishness. The Other was feeling lonely, too! He couldn’t just think about himself, the other needed care and love, too! Albedo would give the other as much love as he wanted,and more. But, First, he needed to find the other. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the connection he felt to the other. Oh, he was right next to me!

 

Albedo glanced at the bed near his own and stumbled out of his own, Walking unsteadily until he grabbed the side of the bed. Albedo studied the other, he knew that this was him, he could recognize him, but he wanted to see the part of the other he hadn’t seen before.

 

He Forgot to breath. The other, the other was-was-

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

That was all that Albedo could think of. The boy in front of him was soft, tender, and pale. He had a lively Vigor etched into his being, that even as he was pale like a ghost, he was filled to the brim with life. Albedo looked at the Crimson hair and remembered the softness of it, the beautiful color was just right for the other. However all that, paled before his eyes.

 

The other’s eyes, they were a dazzling blue, so piercing that they seemed to cut straight through your very soul. However, they had a certain gentleness and warmth, that made Albedo feel completely _useless_. His head felt like jelly, so did his legs, but he found the strength to climb into the other’s bedding and wrap around him. He was crying now, crying for their separation, crying for the lost connection between their bodies, crying at the unfairness of it all. The Other softly comforted him, telling that they were still connected. Albedo sniffed and buried his head into the neck of the other, seeking assurance. That was How the scientists found them together, slumbering.

——————————-

The following years were quite lively. For the First couple of months, Albedo, and Rubedo were dumbfounded, but slowly got used to it. Now, they were officially Albedo, and Rubedo, units 667 and 666. They were told of their purpose, their meaning for life. It was to combat U-DO, a cosmic entity that their ”Father” wanted to annihilate for reasons unknown.

 

for the First couple of years, it was all fine, they trained for the final showdown, and otherwise were left on their own. Then came **Nigredo**. He was quiet, adult-like, and intelligent, their younger brother. Albedo was slightly bewildered at First, but slowly got used to the new black-headed child playing with him and Rubedo. The boy knew his place, didn’t disrupt the twins, let them be together. That was good in Albedo’s books. However, as long as Rubedo paid attention to Nigredo, more than Albedo, The jade-eyed boy could catch looks of wrath from amethyst orbs.

 

Rubedo had developed his own personality by now. It was a personality that Albedo admired. He was brave, courageous, flamboyant, confident, and _perfect_. Their Leader. Albedo loved Rubedo even more, that was not to say, that he didn’t love him before, this just increased his clinginess and possessiveness of the older boy. Albedo had come to accept that they were separate now, After a few years of hysteria and unaccepting. He found that the reason they could speak through their minds like that was that their minds were connected. They were U.R.T.V’s, all of them could do that. Albedo as a bit disappointed After finding out, but got over it quickly.

 

speaking of the U.R.T.V’s, the standards were annoying. The creepy blue-eyed, blonde-haired, hive-minded bastards could go rot in hell for all Albedo cared. The times they disrespected Rubedo, were times he lashed out. How dare they disrespect him like that?! He was their Leader, for God’s sake! Their very purpose was to obey him and follow his orders!!! Albedo was **furious**  the few times that the standards tormented him and Rubedo. the Variants weren’t monsters, the standards were just _weaklings, useless,worthless shells._

 

Apparently, Rubedo didn’t think so.

 

Albedo was hanging around the outside of the institute, When Rubedo came to find him. At First he was happy to see him, before the conversation turned to the standard that Albedo had attacked After _it_  disrespected Rubedo. Albedo snarled internally at the memory of Rubedo stopping him from beating the living daylights out of number 623, before replying Why he wasn’t concerned. After questioning from Rubedo, he gladly demonstrated.

**Bang**

He lost perception of reality for a few seconds, before focusing again, greeted by Rubedo’s and Nigredo’s shocked expressions. He asked What was wrong. Rubedo’s expression morphed with rage, and he punched Albedo. Albedo didn't complain, he gladly took everything from his twin, even if it was sharp crack to the jaw. Then the bomb came.

 

”When you die, you don’t come back to life!”

 

Albedo’s mind screeched to a halt. Wait, are you saying that... Death is...Forever? No, it can’t be! After hearing Nigredo say that it was a special ability only he possessed, he **snapped**

 

Albedo burst into ears, shocking both of the boys, before running full speed to Rubedo, and _crashing_  to him, wrapping arms tightly around the boy. ”If you die, I wanna die too!” He remembered saying. Rubedo responded with ”don’t say things like that. Now you’re making me sad too” so he shut up, not before screaming

 

”Rubedo, don’t leave me behind!”

 

after that, at night, Albedo couldn’t get any sleep. Death is...Forever? How can that be! How can you leave me? How could you leave me! I don’t want to be alone, Rubedo! How can i survive without you?! How could I ever even think about anything else anymore. What happens, if, if, if a tree falls, or a stone hits you! The U.R.T.V’s are only let out at War, a stray bullet would be enough to take you away from me! Or an infected unit! Rubedo, Rubedo, Rubedo, tell me, What do I do...

 

 _I can practice_. A small thought came to Albedo’s muddled mind. _I can practice for their deaths, So i won’t cry and make Rubedo even sadder._ After the thought finished, inspiration struck Albedo. He snuck out, and started to _dig_. It was a little inexperienced at first, but After several nights, he could call himself a veteran at digging graves. _I will find flowers for you, Rubedo. The most beautiful flowers that you will ever know. You’ll love me so much After this._

 

Everything was fine for a while. And Then **Sakura**.

 

the First time that they were ordered to dive into her subconscious, he had a bad feeling. But After several times, he knew it was true.

 

He saw How the impish little girl stuck herself to Rubedo, How She giggled and laughed with him, while **Rubedo**   _enjoyed_  her attention. And all that Albedo could do, was screech in **jealousy**  and **Rage**. Rubedo was _his_  other half, he was _his_  twin, _his_  brother _his his his._ He wanted to rip her apart, limb from limb, so She couldn’t hug Rubedo anymore. He wanted to gouge out her eyes, Those sparkling little emeralds, So she couldn’t look at Rubedo with Those _eyes_  anymore. He wanted to rip out her tongue so She couldn’t  _talk_  to him anymore. He wanted to _kill_  her, so She wouldn’t exist, couldn’t take Rubedo away to her Sakura-And-Rubedo-La-La-Land anymore. Albedo was so anguished, because before, it was just _him and Rubedo_. No Nigredo, no Sakura, No training, No U-DO. Nothing but _them_. He wished to go back to Those days again, When Rubedo and him weren’t separate, dysfunctional parts of a whole, but the whole itself. He wanted to go back to being connected with Rubedo. He already knew that he was going to lose Rubedo one day, but he couldn’t lose his heart as well. Not to that temptress. _Please_  ,he found himself praying, _just die, Sakura_.

 

It seems that God had spare time, and answered his prayer. Sakura died. But, Rubedo, Rubedo was _devastated._ It was the First time Albedo recalled seeing his brother so anguished, and it made him seethe with rage. She’s already dead, he thought, you don’t have to worry about her anymore. What is so _special_ about her that you would mourn like this, let yourself be like this. Why don’t you just **pay attention**  to me, Rubedo! I’m better than her in every way, right!?

 

Slowly, slower than What Albedo would have liked, Rubedo got over it, but Albedo could still see the remnants of sadness in his blue eyes, and When he did, he **loathed** Sakura even more.

——————————

This was it, What they all had been waiting for. The confrontation with U-DO. Albedo was Nervous, but After finding that Rubedo was intending to hold his hand the whole way, he relaxed a lot.

 

but, Wait, Rubedo, What are you doing!? Why are you pulling away from me, trying to disconnect the link?! Don’t do that! Don’t let go! No! Rubedo, please! PLEASE! **PLEASE!**

 

**it seems my pleas were not enough for you to stop**

 

**O, ye of little Faith, Rubedo**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, Poor boi :(. I legit felt bad After writing this


End file.
